1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a sprayer, and more particularly to a refillable sprayer.
2. Description of Related Art
A sprayer can be used to spray different kinds of oils. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional sprayer (60) has pressurized gas and oil at a suitable ratio, such that the oil can be uniformly sprayed by the pressurized gas. However, a conventional sprayer (60) is not refillable so is not environmentally friendly and once the pressurized gas is depleted oil remaining in the sprayer (60) is wasted.
With further reference to FIGS. 5 to 7, a conventional refillable sprayer assembly (70) comprises a can (71), a spray nozzle (72), a filling container (73) and a gas supplying tube (74). The can (71) is hollow and has a gas filling valve (711), a bottom surface and an opening. The gas filling vale (711) is mounted on the bottom surface of the can (71). The spray nozzle (72) is mounted on the opening of the can (71). The filling container (73) has a filling space and a connector. The filling space is defined in the filling container (73) and contains oil inside. The filling space is designed to have a volume corresponding to a volume of oil the can (71) can hold. The connector is mounted on the bottom of the filling container (73) and connected to the can (71). The gas supplying tube (74) has multiple notches (742) and is connected to the gas filling valve (711).
When the oil in the can (71) is empty, the oil is added into the can (71) from the filling container (73) through the connector. Because the volume of the filling space corresponds to that of the oil applied for the can (71), the amount of the oil supplied into the can (71) is fixed as required.
To add pressurized gas into the can (71), the gas supplying tube (74) is connected between the gas filling valve (711) and a gas pump, so pressurized air can be filled into the can (71) from the gas pump via the gas supplying tube (74) and the gas filling valve (711). When the gas pressure in the can (71) achieves a desired level, redundant gas supplied from the gas pump is exhausted through the notches (742).
However, the conventional refillable sprayer assembly (70) needs a specific gas supplying tube (74) and the filling container (73) to fill the gas and the oil into the can (71) so is inconvenient in use.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a refillable sprayer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.